Uma crise Ron e Hermione
by Andie Jacksonn
Summary: – Parem de brigar, vocês estão de novo nessa crise Ron e Hermione. Uma primeira anista escuta Wood dizendo isso e fica curiosa. por que 'crise Ron e Hermione? Pós epílogo de DH. Sem classificação certa. One-Shot


N/A : Tive essa ideia enquanto estava lendo algumas fics por aqui, é bobinha, mas postei assim mesmo.

Fica o aviso, já disse que é boba, se quiser continuar lendo, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso...

**Disclaimer:** obviamente Harry Potter não me pertence, porque se pertencesse... Harry pertence á uma incrível autora que se chama J.K. Rowling, isso para quem não sabe.

Sem beta, então desculpem qualquer erro.

* * *

Quatro sétimo anistas estavam no corredor, indo para Salão Principal para jantarem e chamaram a atenção de uma primeira anista que entreouviu a discursão deles:

– Será que daria para vocês pararem de discutir tanto? Se fosse algo sério, mas pelo amor de Merlin, é só o dever de poções – reclamou Wood.

– E eu achei que vocês iriam parar de brigar agora que estão namorando. – disse a garota que estava de mãos dadas com Luís Wood, o capitão do time da Grifinória, pelo menos parecia, porque a primeira anista sempre ouviu seu primo falar dele, agora que tinha entrado para o time.

– Mas eu não tenho culpa se a Anna acha que eu estou errado, quando na verdade ela tirou um Excede ás Expectativas nos N.O.M.'s, que foi inferior á minha nota, com certeza. – quem disse isso foi o Maurício Rodriguez, o _melhor _aluno da Grifinória do sétimo ano.

– E _eu _não tenho culpa se você é o maior nerd da escola – respondeu uma Anna cada vez mais zangada – E que acha que nunca erra, só porque a maioria das vezes é melhor que eu em poções.

– Então você admite que eu sou melhor que você. Isso não foi uma pergunta. E você esquece que se não fosse por poções, não nunca teríamos sequer conversado não é?

Anna estava prestes a responder, quando a namorada Wood, a artilheira do time, Sophie Arantes, se intrometeu, dizendo algo que deixou a primeira anista que os estava observando curiosa:

– Parem de brigar, vocês estão de novo nessa crise Ron e Hermione.

Maurício e Anna se entreolharam e sorriram, dando as mãos.

– Vocês tem razão, mas não posso fazer nada se gosto mais da Anna depois dessas brigas. – disse Maurício rindo.

– Bom, vamos aproveitar esse tempo de paz – disse Wood – e vamos jantar porque eu estou morrendo de fome.

A primeira anista não aguentou e foi perguntar á Arantes o por quê de crise Ron e Hermione.

– Com licença, mas eu ouvi você dizendo que o Rodriguez e Grace estão numa crise "Ron e Hermione", não queria me intrometer, mas quando você disse isso me deixou curiosa.

Sophie parecia prestes á explicar quando Wood a interrompeu, parecendo indignado:

– Você nunca ouviu falar do Ronald Weasley e da Hermione Granger, são uns dos bruxos mais famosos do Reino Unido!

A primeira anista se fez de desentendida, para que ouvisse a explicação de Sophie.

– Querida – começou Sophie –, Ron Weasley é um auror do Ministério, sócio da Gemialidades Weasley, já ouviu falar dessa loja de logros e brincadeiras, não é?

A primeira anista apenas assentiu.

– Bom, ele conheceu a Hermione Granger aqui em Hogwarts no primeiro ano, eles não se suportavam, mas foram unidos por problemas e um amigo em comum. Harry Potter. Já ouviu falar dele, é claro.

A menina assentiu novamente, enquanto Maurício e Anna se olhavam sorrindo, vendo como a história se parecia com a deles. Com algumas mudanças, claro. Eles pegaram detenção durante uma aula de feitiços que eles tiveram que fazer em dupla. E acabaram se tornando amigos. Com direito a muitas brigas, e ciúmes.

– Hermione era a melhor aluna do seu ano, uma garota brilhante. Os dois viviam brigando, mas todos sabiam que eles gostavam um do outro. Apesar de serem completos apostos. E acho que só eles mesmos não viam isso. – a primeira anista sorriu como se soubesse que era assim mesmo que tinha acontecido. – Eles ficaram muito famosos na escola por isso, porque até os professores sabiam que o motivo das brigas era porque eles não sabiam como confessar que se gostavam. Depois da guerra, eles acabaram ficando juntos. Os dois junto com os Potter são um exemplo de casal bruxo bem-sucedido. Você deve ter visto a Reportagem que a Rita Sketeer fez sobre a família Weasley. Depois os dois se casaram, e eles têm dois filhos, mas dizem que eles brigam até hoje.

Wood continuou:

– O Ron nem desconfiava que a Hermione gostasse dele e vice-versa, dizem que só depois da guerra que eles colocaram tudo em, como dizem mesmo, é... Ah, colocaram tudo em pratos limpos. Além de serem bruxos muito poderosos, nós por aqui os citamos quando dois amigos brigam muito, mas todo sabe que se gostam. Dizemos que eles estão dando uma de Ron e Hermione.

Anna sorriu para a primeira anista ruiva, completando o que Wood e Arantes haviam explicado.

– A filha mais velha deles entrou em Hogwarts esse ano, talvez você até a conheça.

A menina pensou que seu pai tinha mesmo razão apesar de que, naquele momento ele estivesse somente brincando. Ele era realmente muito famoso. Ela teve que rir. E os quatro mais velhos olharam para ela querendo entender o motivo do riso.

– É, foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu, mas a Hermione percebeu que o Ron gostava dela no quarto ano e não depois da guerra, quando era para eles estarem no sétimo ano. Foi devido á uma crise de ciúmes porque ela foi ao baile com outro garoto. Ela percebeu, mas também não tinha coragem de dizer nada. Como ela se arrependeu de nunca ter se declarado, quando achou que iria perdê-lo durante a guerra. Vocês acreditam que o meu tio Harry me contou que eles se beijaram a primeira vez na Sala Precisa durante a guerra e ainda na frente dele?

A ruiva disse sorrindo, enquanto olhava para o rosto estupefato dos quatro sétimo anistas. Ela estava se divertindo por ter surpreendido duas garotas e dois garotos seis anos mais velhos que ela. Talvez, mas só talvez, seu pai tivesse razão, e ela havia herdado o cérebro de sua mãe.

– E como eu sei de tudo isso? Bom, prazer – ela disse estendendo a mão, sorrindo ainda mais – meu nome é Rose. Rose Ginny Granger Weasley.

Bom, minha primeira fic com uma pitada de Ron e Hermione. Bem pequena não é? Se você chegou até aqui, parabéns! Deixem reviews, podem me xingar, ou dizer algo legal. Aí fica á critério de vocês. Ah, eu sei que o segundo nome da Rose não é Ginny, mas quis fazer uma pequenina homenagem...


End file.
